An arrangement for contactless detection of a rotational angle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,586. This arrangement comprises a permanent magnet as a rotary transducer which is rotatable around an axis and two Hall sensors as an angle sensor which detect two components of the magnetic field generated by the permanent magnet in a plane disposed perpendicularly to the rotational axis. A magnetic angle sensor which is especially suitable for this application is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,462.